Kevin's Dad's Sister's Kid
by SpongeAnatomy
Summary: Kevin's cousin brings her luggage, and possibly more chaos to the cul-de-sac. How will this go with the Ed's? ! Currently on hold because of other stories!
1. Crashing into relatives

Ed whacked his grumbling companion on the head once more.

"PEEK-A-BOO!"

"ED WILL YOU QUIT IT?!" Exclaimed an unhappy Eddy, with Sockhead off doing something lame for Kevin's bike, _he _was stuck here trying too think exactly _where _too find/make a working generator.

"ED!! Will you find that black paint?!"

"ON IT EDDY!"

The bumbling idiot laughed his all-famous adorable laugh that had, and one point in his 3-dimensional life, scored him a tender flitting of silk-like lips that an angel would long for, a kiss by the beloved Nazz. There was a loud crashing noise and a shattering of glass as a car careened madly into a lamp post at the end of the street. Pulling a teddy-bear in a wagon 192 centimeters from Eddy's lawn, Jimmy shrieked and fainted, his pale complexion turning even whiter. Eddy looked at the petite 7-year-old for half a moment, than started laughing hysterically.

"I'll bet ya that's gonna be a bazillion bucks to fix, lumpy! HA! Let's go see what happened!"

He grabbed the lug's head, and, legs spinning in a cartoon-like manner, sped off down the street to examine the damage that was the only break in the dreariness of the afternoon.

A wide-eyed girl was sitting on the sidewalk, staring, bewildered, at the heap of metal that used to be her parents car, in her lap was a small cage sitting on top of a queer red pillow, the cage, contained a gray bird, namely a cockatiel, a small yet stubborn relative of the cockatoo.As someone took a mashed up blue back-pack out of the car, she yanked it close too her and a tear slipped out of her chestnut eye, rolled down off her face, and passed the bird cage harmlessly, whereas the small bird fluffed out her feathers and hissed at it. After a few moments, Eddy was about too walk away, when he saw Kevin, of all people, walking towards the site of the accident, Eddy figured that Kev was going over there to flirt with the new girl,-after all, she was kind of pretty, plain, but pretty, she had gleaming light-brown hair with yellow streaks, that went down about an inch past her shoulders, and her sharp features distinguished her well, a nose that was almost-too-long and thin lips that, despite their stern-looking line, seemed to be smiling, she had an hour-glass figure, get was very immature looking, like she didn't have life figured out yet. Her eyes were watering and her lips were quivering, yet she held her head high proudly.

"Whats up gorgeous?" Eddy slid cooly. She grinned and simply said, "Last I checked, that would be the sky." At the sight of Kevin she jumped up and ran to hug him, Eddy's eyes widened with surprise.

"Kevin! I missed you SOOOOO much!"

Kevin looked slightly embarrassed, but happiness over-came reputation and he smiled. "I missed you too, Remi."

Nazz, with a sideways smile on her face, walked onto the scene and said, "Hey Kev, hey Eddy, Hi Ed." Ed grinned and waved and Eddy managed a nervous; "Heh..."

"Oh!" Kevin exclaimed as if he had just remembered something, "Nazz, this is my favorite cousin Remi, Remi, this is Nazz."

Remi smiled a not-so-white smile that Eddy found a bit cute, but, as he observed her teeth, he realized 3 of the bottom incisors were stacked. _Geez, she has worse teeth than SockHead! _He thought.

"Well Kev, I can find one bright side, at least we didn't crash on the way here from California!"

At that particular moment, a brown Packard parked outside of the house across from Kevin's, out stepped a lanky Peach Creek native, the one, the only, the brain-tastic Double D.

The 11-year-old visitor shifted her eyes too the geeky boy stepping out of the car.

He glanced at her and jumped.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Here's a couple of things, I want it ABSOULUTELY clear, that my name IS Remi and it CAN be a girls name, get it? Got it! GOOD. The 'queer red pillow', is a pillow I actually had, it was a dress, has my name and a octopus on it, I was FIVE. Moving on, all of the physical facts about me are ABSOLUTELY accurate, (well...I didn't mentions zits, but, hey, its a cartoon, a chick can dream, right?!) And the cockatiel's name is FyreFli, YES I have a cockatiel named FyreFli...In real life...youknow? Hope than answers everything! Please R&R!! I enjoy feedback, even if negative!

UPDATE: Sorry about that AN, I was kind of jerky (after all, it WAS 4 in the morining...) but beside that, I'll try to be nicer! smacks herself for being mean to the nicely-like peoplezez Enjoy the next chappy! AND I MEAN IT!


	2. The secret of an Ed

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Sorry I was grouchy in the last chapter. ALSO I had to revise THIS chapter, because _NotePad _is a piece of you-know-what, and it ruined the story when I uploaded it!

Double D regained his composure and walked over to where the visitor was standing.

"Good day, miss--?"

"Uhh--" She struggled,"R-Remi"

"Miss Remi! Welcome to Peach Creek, home of the most delicious peaches this side of Washington state! Oh, and here's your chain, Kevin"  
He handed him a white bag. "Change is inside."

Kevin thanked Double D, (cooly, of course) and, turned to his cousin and and smiled, a real, honest-to-goodness smile.

"Well, uh, I'll get your stuff into the guest bedroom"

Kevin gave Eddy a look that said, 'touch my cousin, you're DEAD', Eddy rolled his eyes, and, with that, Kevin pushed the girl over to Nazz.  
"Talk to her, a GIRL."

He shot Eddy one more look, and hauled her luggage to his house.

The Eds were plotting (well, at least Eddy was...) in Double D's garage.  
"Man, do we have scams to try!" Eddy squealed in a whisper (How the heck do you squeal in a whisper?!) .

"Does that mean I get a hug, Eddy?" Ed whispered hopefully.

"No, you idiot! It means we scam the new kid! Double D, I need you to build a generator!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, on it." Double D said distractedly.

"Whats with SockHead?" Eddy demanded of Ed.

"Uh, he got braces?" Ed guessed.

"No! He's got a picture!" Eddy declared.

"H-huh?!" Double D stammered."N-no picture here! N-no siree!" He hastily shoved something under his hat.

"GIVE IT!" Eddy jumped up and snatched the paper out of the weak hands.

"Wait! EDDY! You're demoralizing me!" Double D pleaded.

"Fine. Just let me look at it then you can have your stupid secret back." Eddy looked at the picture. "Ooh, wow, how BAD of you." Eddy muttered something under his breath and gave the picture back. It was just a picture of the new girl at Sea World with who Eddy guessed was her parents. Too lame.

"Where'd ya get it, SockHead?"

"Um, well, it fell out of her pocket..."

Eddy started laughing hysterically, and Ed,(for no reason other than his oafishness)joined. Double D turned as red as a beet, and sunk down under his hat, ashamed.


	3. Scam Checker

Dawn peeked in through the window, an alarm clock started blaring and a hand came out of the mess of sheets and blankets to smack it. A groggy face was revealed under the mess as she sat up, her hair was a disaster. Remi tromped to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She streched and yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Afterwards she thudded down the stair to be met by the alluring aroma of coffe-cake and fried eggs. _So, Aunt Winne has done her research. _After all, fried eggs and coffee-cake _were _ her favorite breakfast. She noted that Kevin was already dressed, and she looked down at her SpongeBob PJs. _Oh well. _She shrugged it off.

"Morning Aunt Winne, Kevin."

"Morning? It's 9:00!" Kevin scoffed.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and sat down to enjoy a feast.

--

_WAKE UP! _Ed tossed in his sleep. _Eddy! That's not the way to do it! _Was that voices?

"EDDDDD!" Eddy blasted through a mega-phone.

Ed yelled and jumped out of bed.

"READY AN' WAITIN' SGT. EDDY!"

"Well good! We have a sucker ta scam!"

Ed jumped into the dryer and scrambled out with his clothes on.

"Really Eddy, she _is _new. We should give her a Peach Creek welcome! Not rob her blind on her first day in Washington!" Double D insisted.

"Oooh, what? You worried your new girlfriend will chip a nail?"

That shut him up.

"Come on! We have scammin to plan!"

--

Remi walked down the street (dressed now, I might add, in a blackt-shirt, faded blue jeans, and flip-flops.

"WELCOME! TO WHACK-AN-ED!" Burst Eddy, appearing in the street, he pushed her over to a driveway.

"For just a measly quarter you have a chance to whack our fun-lovin'-weasel on the head with a mallet!"

She looked at him for a second, then a smirk crept across her lips.

"Five bucks says I can hit Ed on the roof."

Eddy started drooling, _Five bucks is A LOT! _He grinned smugly at her. "Deal."

Ed climbed up on the roof and started running in circles.

"I'm a duck, guys!"

"You _better _duck." Muttered Eddy.

Remi threw a stone. WHACK! Ed fell off the rooftop.

"_POP _goes the Ed." She smiled and held out her hand.Dumbstruck, Eddy grumbled and gave her a five dollar bill.

She walked over to where Double D was viewing the scenario.

"Uhh-uhu."

"W-w-w-I..."

"Um, you like iceycreamy?" She managed to stutter. _What a dumb thing to say, 'Iceycreamy'?! What the heck, I'm such a dork! _She thought, teeth clenched.

"Y-y-uh, I like..uh- iceycreamy.." He griped.

"Uhmm, Baskin Robins? Uh, 4:00?"

"HEY! What about ME?!" Eddy yelled after her as she left, glancing over her shoulder at Double D.

"Oh, uh, how 'bout a double date? You can go with Nazz."

Eddy was reliving the irony 'double date' to 'Double D', before he realized what she said.

"WAIT! Nazz?"

"Duh, who'd you think I meant? Victor?"

_Wow she picked everything up fast,_ He thought.

"So be there with Nazz at four-oh-clock! _I'll _ask her if you're too _chicken."_

Eddy was todumbfounded to catch the insult. "Yeah, sure, that'll work."

"Yeah, four!"


End file.
